


A Conversation Never Spoken

by Nylazor



Series: The Adventures of Cal Amell [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: The warden admits to being sex repulsed to Zevran.





	A Conversation Never Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> My warden made the ultimate sacrifice, so he never told Zevran, but I wanted to know how very-sex-positve-Zevran would react if he found out his partner was sex-repulsed asexual.
> 
> Also I headcanon Zevran has trouble sleeping beside someone after the life of an assassin
> 
> Also I'm mad cuz I found out you can romance Zevran without sex, but it inspired me to write this fic so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Zevran.” Cal said, he looked away with worry. “I need to ask you something, but you have to promise not to be mad.”  
Zevran rolled over. “My warden, I thought you were asleep, and I assure you, you would have to do something quite creative to get me to be mad at you.”  
“Yeah, I bet you were about to leave…” muttered Cal, “Anyway, I'm serious. Promise. It's something personal so I have to know your not going to blow up.” Cal pushed himself up and hugged himself.  
“Cal, I don't know what's worrying you, but I assure you even if I was mad, I wouldn't yell at you. You can tell me anything, I promise.” Zevran reached out and ran a hand down Cal’s chest. “Perhaps we could destress before hand.”  
Cal caught his hand and let out a big breath of air. “No, I'm sorry, no. This has to stop, this is what I wanted to talk to you about.”  
“Surely you're not about to tell me I'm an insufficient lover, if so, how can I improve? You can top next time, if you wish.” Zevran quirked an eyebrow in confusion.  
Cal let out a big sigh and stared sadly at him. “I…” he stopped. “Well…” Cal bit his lip. “Um…”  
“My friend, whatever it is, it cannot possibly be that bad, just take your time.”  
Cal took a few slow even breaths, looking at his hands. “Ok… so… maybe… I-don’t-like-sex.” he sputtered out all at once.  
“I- are you sure? You, you were the one who initiated after all, and you came.” Zevran looked at him in disbelief.  
“I… I only did that because I really liked you and I didn't want you to leave me… you always talk about sex… I thought, maybe if you got it out of your system…”  
Zevran guffawed “It is clear you don't see sex like I do if you think one can 'get it out of their system’”  
Cal groaned. “I know, I know. As soon as we did it you seemed to be all over me, always offering, and more innuendos than before… and I just… I couldn't do it anymore! So now you know.” Cal let out a big sigh and stared at his hands.  
“Well, a few questions, are you sure men are simply not your taste? Perhaps women?” Zevran asked.  
“No, I mean I only ever tried with Isabella, but I really don't want to try again, women are icky… not that men are any better.” Cal said.  
“Ah yes, I recall, ok, I hate to break it to you my friend, but you are a man.” Zevran tried.  
Cal whined. “Don't remind me, I hate being naked, just looking at myself, ugh… gross.”  
“Hmm, so you're saying you've never looked at someone and felt desire curdle in your chest, or, other parts of you?” Zevran said.  
“Yes.” He sighed.  
“Not even me?” Zevran got very close, a hand on Cal’s knee, eyes hooded, mouths so near they could taste each other's breath.  
Cal immediately shrunk away and quietly shook his head.  
“Well, you're quite an individual, I've never met anyone like you, I should thank the Maker you weren't one of my targets.” He paused. “So… you didn't like it? At all?”  
“No! No, I… I hated it.” Cal said pathetically.  
Zevran looked vaguely horrified. “Mi amor, I'm so sorry, if I had known I wouldn't have agreed.” He reached out, hesitantly. “Then, it's agreed, we won't have sex again.  
Cal collapsed into his arms, relishing it for a minute before muttering something quietly.  
“Pardon?” Zevran questioned.  
Cal pulled away and sighed again. “Do… do you want your earring back?”  
“What? No! It was a gift! Why? Are you breaking up with me?” Zevran said shocked.  
Cal shook his head looking bewildered. “Wha- no! I thought you were breaking up with me!”  
“Cairo, why would break up with you?” Zevran said just as confused.  
“I… well you said we weren't going to have sex… and I know how much you like it… so I thought…”  
“It's too late mi amor, I'm already in love with you. You think a little thing like sex would get in the way of that?” Zevran murmured.  
Cal's eyes got huge and filled with tears. “I… I love you too Zevran.” Cal tackled Zevran holding him.  
“Would you like for me to sleep here tonight? He asked.  
“Um I think we both learned about boundaries. If you don't want to, you shouldn't.” Cal said smiling and shaking his head.  
“Well, I agree… however we've been together for years now, I think I'm ready.” Zevran said.  
It was a cool night so Zevran and Cal cuddled together, Cal, predictably, fell asleep first, and Zevran, though it took him awhile, eventual fell into a fitful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeh it was short, sue me.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nylazor
> 
> Or
> 
> @Nylazorslew on twitter


End file.
